


Measured Up in Gold

by icarus_falls



Series: Luce [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Daichi & Suga couldn't be more textbook relationship.Step 1: Become high school sweethearts.Step 2: Last through freshman year of college.Step 3: Move in Together.Step 4: Bond.Step 5: Have lots of little happy babies.But even perfect omegas like Sugawara Koushi can break.(the daisuga story of tightrope across the table)





	Measured Up in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been over a year but it's back
> 
> This happens before Tightrope Across the Table. Welcome to Daisuga's tale~

Sugawara stepped inside his apartment, closing the door behind him and dropping everything on the hardwood floor. His cold apartment had been transformed; gone were the bare walls and cold floor. Large photo frames and neatly organized shelves lined his walls. Soft rugs, some fuzzy and others more sturdy, covered portions of the wooden floor. A new plant stood nicely in the corner.

He looked around the transformed space with wide eyes. When he had asked Daichi to move in with him, he knew his living space would be changed, but this… It took Daichi only one day to make the place _home_ , rather than a place to simply rest.

Another piece of the puzzle fell into place, making Suga’s chest fill with thick, cloying emotion.

Daichi stepped into the open doorway leading into their bedroom. “Welcome home,” he greeted with a smile as he leaned against the frame.

“I’m home,” he returned in greeting. Suga was moving before he even registered what he was doing, making his way into his alpha’s open arms. He wrapped his arms around his thick waist and nuzzled his face into his chest.

Daichi squeezed him close, one hand threading through Suga’s soft hair and holding him close.

“Daichi,” Suga mumbled as he pulled away slightly, looking up at him. Daichi met his gaze, trailing his hand downwards. He brushed along Suga’s cheek, over his jaw, down his neck, landing on his unmarked glands and rubbing them slightly. Suga shifted his weight onto his tip toes and caught Daichi’s lips in a kiss.

Wrapped up in the alpha’s arms and kisses, Suga decided that he had denied himself enough. There was only so much of a role model he could be.

Suga licked at the seam of his lips, his arms winding around Daichi’s neck and scratching at his scalp. Daichi moaned at the feeling, letting the omega take whatever he wanted.

A wicked grin formed on Suga’s face as he pulled away and pushed Daichi into their bedroom. He tugged at the alpha’s shirt and then discarded his own before nudging him onto their neatly made bed.

That must have also been Daichi’s influence.

Suga crawled on top of him, wasting no time as he pressed their bare chests together while kissing him again. Daichi’s hands grabbed at Suga’s soft sides, brushing along the curves of his torso. The touches were so soft, so innocent, so wholesome that Suga thought he couldn’t be more cherished.

He broke the kiss to murmur, “I love you.”

Daichi smiled and gave him a little eskimo kiss. “I love you too, Koushi.”

Suga’s heart fluttered in his chest. He dove back in, licking into Daichi’s mouth and nibbling on his lower lip. The nips earned him a small groan, but Suga wanted _more_.

He trailed kisses down Daichi’s face and to his neck, nipping at the column of his throat before he sucked on his scent gland. Daichi jerked beneath him, his moans multiplying in volume as Suga relentlessly lavished his glands with attention.

Suga snuck a hand down south, cupping the bulge in Daichi’s jeans. He could feel slick beginning to pool in his briefs as his cheeks heated up.

Daichi wiggled out from underneath him, sitting up and giving him a questioning look. “You’re being aggressive today… Did something happen?”

Suga sat back on his heels, the blush becoming more of an embarrassed one. “It’s not that. I was just…” He cringed at himself. _I just want to bond with you already._ “I was really happy to come home to you.”

Daichi’s smile was blinding as he reached out and cupped Suga’s cheek. He brought him in for another kiss, grabbing onto the omega’s hips and tugging him to straddle his thighs. They stayed like that for a few moments, their tongues exploring as they grabbed at each other. Suga began to rock his hips, hoping Daichi would get the hint.

But alas, his hands never traveled south.

“Dai,” he whined. “I want you.” _To bond me! Just say it, Koushi!!_

Daichi kissed him once more before he said, “You know it’s too rough on your body to do it three times in a day.”

Suga pouted, unimpressed. “But the other two were _hours_ ago.”

“Still,” he reasoned. Or tried to.

Suga huffed and crawled off his lap, ready to find his shirt. “Fine, if you don’t want to bond, then I don’t either.”

“What?”

Suga froze, his words catching up with him. He slowly turned his head to look at the alpha; Daichi’s eyes were blown wide, his eyebrows visiting his hairline, his body frozen. His voice was incredulous as he continued to speak.

“You- That was- You wanted to _bond_ just now?!”

Suga felt his stomach drop, blood rushing to his face as nausea took over. “No! Maybe?! It doesn’t matter!”

Daichi broke out of his spell and reached out, grabbing Suga’s hand. “Koushi, don’t run. Come back and let’s talk, okay?”

Suga ripped his hand out of the alpha’s grasp and shook his head. “No, no, we do too much of that! Daichi we’re _too responsible_. If we talk about it, we’ll discuss every reason why bonding would be _bad_ right now and I’m sick of it, I just want to _bond_ already!”

Daichi scooched over and cupped Suga’s face in his large palms. He looked him dead in the eyes.

This was the omega he’d fallen in love with at first sight. The one he’d pursued volleyball for only because it would give him an excuse to talk to the pretty setter. It was the omega he’d grown to be a formidable pair with, the omega who kept him grounded, who kept him _happy_.

“Let’s bond, then.”

Suga looked at him incredulously before biting his cheek and mumbling, “Don’t mock me.”

“No, really, Kou,” Daichi whispered. “I want to bond with you. Please, let me claim you.”

Suga looked into his eyes for a long moment, soaking in his words and scent. He reached up with trembling hands and cupped his face in return.

“Yes,” he whispered back. “Please.”

They shed themselves of the rest of their clothing easily after that. Daichi pressed kiss after affectionate kiss down his smooth, porcelain skin. He took extra time to kiss the small mole on his left hip, making sure Suga knew just how beautiful he was. Daichi’s hands roamed over his chest, pinching a nipple carefully before moving south. He cupped the omega’s small belly and pressed a kiss to it, loving how soft he was.

Daichi slipped his hands around Suga’s thighs and spread them, grabbing at his fleshy backside as he exposed him. He took his time, pressing kisses and licking at Suga’s length. He eventually slipped his fingers closer to his entrance, groaning as he felt just how wet he’d become.

He sucked slowly on the head of his dick as he slipped a finger inside his heat, cherishing the way Suga called his name so lovingly. Daichi added another finger, slowly stroking his insides and rubbing on his sweet spot. He waited until Suga’s thighs shook before he stopped, slowly pulling away.

Suga whined, his thighs opening impossibly further to entice the alpha. Daichi smirked at the sight. He crawled back up, pressing his own hard length against Suga’s as he leaned in to kiss him.

“You’re so beautiful, Koushi,” he murmured. He leaned in and nuzzled their cheeks together, his hips thrusting softly as he sought out friction.

Suga purred at the affections, winding his arms around Daichi and holding him close. “Bond me, Daichi,” he whispered.

Daichi pressed another kiss to his lips before he crawled off the omega. Suga gave him a questioning look. Daichi couldn’t help but grin as he indulged a long-awaited kink of his. “Then present for me.”

Suga opened his mouth to retort with something sassy, but he stopped when he saw the desire in Daichi’s eyes. He managed to flip over, maneuvering so he was on his knees, face pressed into the mattress with his ass high in the air. Suga looked over to Daichi and maintained eye contact.

He slipped his hands behind him and grabbed his own ass, spreading his cheeks just enough to expose his glistening hole as he taunted, “Claim me, alpha!”

Had it caused any other reaction, Suga would have cringed at how much he sounded like a cheesy porn star. Daichi had _reacted_ though, a heavy growl ripping from his chest as he nearly tackled Suga.

Daichi pushed Suga’s hands away and took his ass into his own hands, diving in to get a taste.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Suga moaned as he grabbed at the sheets. Moans kept leaving his lips as Daichi’s tongue licked at him, pleasure shooting up his spine.

“My omega,” Daichi groaned. “You taste so _good_.”

“Daichi,” he cried out. “Please!”

Daichi pulled away, nestling himself between Suga’s open legs and wrapped a hand at the base of his length. He rubbed the head against Suga’s hole, entranced by the way the omega seemed to open up for him, both body and mind begging to be claimed.

He pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated inside of Suga. The omega cried out, the rush of knowing that _this was it_ making his emotions uncontrollable. Suga spasmed as he came, dripping onto the sheets.

Daichi draped himself over Suga’s back, pressing him into the mattress while licking at his nape. “Tell me when I can move again, Koushi,” he whispered.

“Please,” Suga called out. “More!”

Daichi let out a breathy laugh, wondering how he’d ever gotten so lucky. He straightened out and grabbed onto Suga’s hips. He pulled out slowly before pushing himself back in, cherishing the way Suga’s walls fluttered around him.

“Daichi,” Suga chastised. Daichi laughed again and pat his ass.

He listened to the order and thrusted back in harder, picking up the pace until he was mercilessly pounding into him. Suga cried out with every thrust, babbling praises as his legs turned to jelly. Daichi held him up, not letting his tired body escape from the relentless thrusting.

“Daichi,” he called out again, but softer. The alpha slowed his pace and leaned over. “I’m close again, I wanna face you.”

Daichi pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder and pulled out slowly. He maneuvered them so he was sitting up with Suga straddling his lap, their chests pressed together. “Better?”

Suga nodded as he reached behind himself and directed Daichi back inside of him. He moaned as he sank down on his cock. He leaned in and began to press kisses to Daichi’s neck, pausing to suck and nibble on his scent glands.

Daichi moaned in return, his hands grabbing onto Suga’s hips to bounce him on his lap. They were able to find their pace again and they could both feel the pleasure pooling, multiplying by the second.

Suga’s cries rose in pitch as he felt Daichi’s knot beginning to form. He could bear it no longer; Suga’s fingers dug into Daichi’s back as he leaned in and bit down on his gland, claiming the alpha as _his_ and his alone.

It pushed Daichi over the edge and he followed after him, pressing his knot deep inside Suga as he came. He leaned in and bared his teeth, finding Suga’s own scent gland and biting down.

Suga whimpered through his closed mouth, refusing to let go. Pleasure coursed through him like never before and he chased after it endlessly.

It took a long moment of heavy breathing for them to calm. Daichi was rubbing at his back, his own teeth still buried in his omega. Suga carefully unlocked his jaw and pulled away, wincing as Daichi did the same.

Daichi cupped his face softly, his smile full of so much love that Suga wanted to burn it into his memory. His voice was low and gravelly as he told him, “I’m so happy.”

A tear streamed down Suga’s left cheek. He wiped at it as he laughed. “Me too, Dai.”

Daichi leaned in, pressing little kisses over his cheeks as they came down from their orgasms. Suga pushed him away after a moment and grinned at his confused face.

“We’ll get the other side of our necks after out next round.”

Daichi groaned, another spurt of seed escaping from his knot. “My troublesome omega,” he mumbled.

Suga continued to grin.

* * *

It turns out, it _was_ the wrong time to bond.

Rather, it was an irresponsible thing to do in the whim of the moment. Suga hadn’t minded it for the first week; being bonded to Daichi felt like the final piece to puzzle. Everything had fallen into place. He woke to soft cuddles, fell asleep after some good lovin’.

The pair was the definition of domestic bliss. Oikawa had come by Thursday night to have his weekly wine date with Suga, but promptly turned around and left when he caught a whiff of the scent in the apartment.

 _“Too cheesy,”_ he had said. _“I’ll be back after the disgustingly sweet honeymoon phase is over, love birds~”_

Suga had laughed it off, then promptly jumped on his alpha’s dick.

His perfect reality had shattered only ten days after bonding. He had nearly passed out at work but caught himself. His almost-fall hadn’t gone unnoticed, though. A coworker placed a hand on his shoulder and urged him to sit, drink water, then go to the walk-in clinic only a mile away.

Suga had waved him off, telling the older omega that he was fine. His coworker wasn’t impressed though and gave him a pointed look. He personally drove Suga to the clinic and made sure he’d signed himself in.

The doctor was nice enough, but Suga really didn’t want to be there. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he tapped his foot against the linoleum floor. This was all a big over-reaction, and now that the doctor was coming back, he’d be released with a clean bill of health and-

“You’re pregnant, Sugawara-san,” she informed him. “You simply overworked yourself. You’ll have to be careful now, considering you’re carrying a pup…”

Suga stopped listening. _Pregnant?!_ Daichi was careful though, and so was Suga. They were diligent about condoms, and Suga spent his heats alone.

He didn’t understand.

Suga ended up leaving the clinic with a list of obstetricians in the area, as well as a pamphlet on male omegan pregnancies. He plopped himself into he passenger seat of his coworker’s car.

His coworker leaned over and pat his thigh. “You didn’t know, did you?”

Suga shook his head.

“Thought so. I’ll take you home.”

Suga mumbled a ‘thank you’, his mind elsewhere as he watched the world go by.

* * *

Suga sat on his couch. His pants had been discarded in the bedroom and he had pulled on one of Daichi’s sweaters. He buried his nose in the collar and tried to think. Daichi wouldn’t be home for another hour, so he had the time to figure out this mess before his alpha got home. Suga wracked his mind, replaying the past month in his head.

A sharp gasp left his mouth when his mind supplied him with the answer.

 _The night they bonded_.

Both of them had been so _happy_ , so in love with each other that they’d forgotten. It was so unlike them to forget, but it matched the spontaneity of their bonding.

Suga cursed himself mentally, wishing he could go back in time and take it all back.

A sob left his lips the second he registered his thought. How could he even _dare_ to regret bonding? He _loved_ Daichi, and sure, it wasn’t the right time, but they were _Daichi and Suga,_ and they’d make it work.

Wouldn’t they?


End file.
